Interespecies romance
A Bug's Life: Manny, a praying mantis, is married to a gypsy moth named Gypsy — a wise choice when you keep in mind what would happen if he hooked up with a female of his own species. * Though no interspecies couples appear in either Ice Age movie, Ellie is quicker to conclude that Manny is "part possum" than that she is not a possum at all. Manny is bemused and Crash and Eddy are dismissive ("You wish were part possum"), but no real indication is made that such a thing is unheard of. It's also interesting that when Eddy worries that they'll have to repopulate the Earth, Crash points out that if their group makes up the last of the living creatures, "everyone left is either a dude or their sister." No mention is made of the various species that make up the small group. Scrat and Scratte, although superficially similar, probably aren't of the same species: she's a flying squirrel and he's not (and is surprised to discover she is one). Possibly the writers simply didn't know that flying and non-flying squirrels are only distantly related. Or they did it for the lulz like they did with everything else in the movies. Judging by the fourth movie, one can make an argument that this is really a case of Bizarre Sexual Dimorphism since Scratlantis shows creatures that look like both Scrat and Scratte. Mama T. rex and Sid the Sloth. They each try to raise the babies in their own way, Mama brings Sid into the warm cave for the night, and later risks her life to rescue him from Rudy the albino Baryonyx. The fourth film shows Louis, a molehog, having a crush on Manny and Ellie's daughter, Peaches. * Mars Needs Moms has one between Gribble (human) and Ki (martian). * Shrek starts out with Shrek and Fiona as ogre and human, and even after she becomes an ogre, too, we've still got a donkey/dragon romance, complete with mutant babies! Not to mention that, as revealed in Shrek 2, Fiona's own father is the original Frog Prince, which might explain her dual physical nature. * Kung Fu Panda seems to be going this direction with Po and Tigress judging from the second film. *While they never did officially get together, the third movie also had quite a bit of ship-teasing between Alex (lion) and Gia (jaguar). This one has the bonus advantage of being physically possible, though difficult due to mild Hot Skitty-on-Wailord Action. The offspring are called Jaglions or Jaguons While Madagascar didn't suggest anything as far as interspecies romance goes, the second one made Melman (giraffe) and Gloria (hippo) an Official Couple. The third one gave us another example: King Julien (ring-tailed lemur) and Sonya (a big fat bear)!. * in Epic MK and Mub on Mub's part. movies * In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Michelangelo has a crush on April O’Neil. However, it is not acknowledged by April. Michelangelo tells his brothers that he has bibs on April after they meet her and he refers to her as his girlfriend when he realizes that she is the hogosha. Mikey is always trying to flirt with her and be romantic, though her safety is his biggest concern when they are in danger. cartons * Donatello has a huge crush on April, but Word of God says it's just for comic relief. However, it is shown that April is actually a mutant, since she is actually a hybrid of Kraang & Human. Also that there is a great support for the pairing by the voice cast & fans of the show. ** With the spoiler above, it's safe to say that Casey and April's relationship boarders on this. ** Likewise Leo has a thing for Karai. She flirts back, but doesn't even try to hide the fact that she's untrustworthy. However, Karai is soon revealed to be the long lost daughter of Master Splinter & Teng Shen, making her and Leo sort-of siblings. She was kidnapped by Shredder after he had killed her mother. ** Mikey fell in love with rnet a girl from a very long future time and then shinigami a friend of karai **And raph find love with an lizard alien named mona lisa Categoría:Datos utiles Categoría:Amor